


Congruent

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: Renaissance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enemy is the next best thing to a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congruent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nechromatize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nechromatize/gifts).



> As requested by [](http://crystallised.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://crystallised.livejournal.com/)**crystallised**

The silence was a near-tangible thing, filling the room, hard and crystalline. Brittle, ready to shatter at any moment, if one of them would only break down and speak, or even just move.

"He hated this house, you know," one offered at long last.

"I had gathered," the other replied.

The third lived only in the minds of the other two, and had only their voices to speak for him.

"Why are you here, anyway? I wouldn't have thought you'd want to come when you didn't have to."

"The loss of an enemy of sorts... an opponent for most of one's life... can be nearly as devastating as the loss of a friend. Almost the same as that of a lover."

Momentarily distracted, "You knew?"

"Yes. At any rate, I found myself unable to concentrate properly on so trivial a thing as creating a potion to change size. I wished to think, and this seemed the most likely place."

His face held all the expression of granite. "Mine was the only loss close to yours."

"Exactly. Somehow the exact amount of sea salt required to control the reaction does not interest me terribly just at the moment. I had expected to be more glad of his death."

"So you loathed him and his house while he was alive, and come here for comfort after his death?" A pause, a near-rasping breath. "I want to be alone. Please leave."

A long, considering look. "You know where to find me, should you change your mind." He rose in a swirl of black robes.

There was no response. He tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the fire, spoke, and vanished.


End file.
